


风险投资肉渣

by Snowyyin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin





	风险投资肉渣

卢瑟正在电视上跟大都会市民道歉，说他很抱歉自己安保的疏忽导致小丑偷取了他的机器。他深深的鞠了一躬，表示他会为所有发生的一切负责，希望可以弥补他的疏忽所带来的损失。市民眼里无辜而又有责任心的卢瑟，让他自己竞选的道路上又添了几块砖。克拉克关掉了电视，他无所谓卢瑟打的到底是什么算盘，反正超人会一直盯着他的。他现在有更重要的事情，康斯坦丁早上终于结束了中国之行。克拉克摘下了眼镜，飞向了哥谭的韦恩大宅。  
超人一进门就看见康斯坦丁手里捧着小蝙蝠站在客厅里，看着就像是要亲上去了。什么鬼？超人在惊恐里直接从对方手里抢下了小蝙蝠，这个无所不能的男人现在看着就像只护食的大狗。康斯坦丁看着自己空空的手，有些哭笑不得的说：

“Superman，你也不至于这样吧？我只是在检查他身上的咒术。”  
“检查需要把嘴凑那么近吗？”  
“嘴和我的眼睛都在我的脸上啊。。。我不可能只把眼睛凑近而嘴不动吧？”  
“你法力高深，我相信你可以做到，Constantine。”  
“你太高估我了。”  
“不要告诉我，你一会儿还要抱着Bruce施法。”  
“现在我觉得也许是需要抱着Bruce施法。”

被迫夹在两个幼稚的斗着嘴的男人之间的布鲁斯深深的叹了一口气，他很高兴自己现在最起码还看不到两个无聊的人。虽然他其实觉得当个蝙蝠也不赖，但还是让他快点变回人类的身体吧。一直被这么抱来抱去简直太丢人了。  
“你们两个安静。”  
两个已经退化到幼稚园战争的男人突然就安静了下来，他俩都看着布鲁斯异口同声的说：  
“这都是他的错！”

布鲁斯希望自己现在可以扶额，还是赶快变回来，他命令着：“快点开始吧，我第一个，如果成功了就让迪克来。”布鲁斯说完就从超人的手里挣脱出来飞走了，康斯坦丁已经在蝙蝠洞的空地上画了一个巨大的法阵还摆了一大堆稀奇古怪的法器。那阵仗，不知道的还以为是要召唤可以毁灭世界的恶魔呢。布鲁斯现在被用雄黄粉在身上涂了一些不明就里的文字站在法阵的中央。康斯坦丁在抽完了一根烟之后开始在半空中虚画着一些结印，同时开始念起咒文，那些虚画在空中的结印散发出了暖金色的光。布鲁斯身上被围绕过去的金光吸出了一层层那天瓶身上的黑色油质咒文，但又不太一样，这个混合咒还多了一些绿色的斑纹状的光芒。  
金色光雾里小蝙蝠的身形开始有了变化，耳朵消失了，翅膀消失了，胖嘟嘟的身体开始被拉伸。一个体态修长的男人基本出现在了法阵里，线条优美。。。超人突然意识到了什么，布鲁斯变成小蝙蝠的时候留下了整套的蝙蝠战甲，那就是说。。他的布鲁斯变回来的时候。。。RAO！也会是一丝不挂的啊！！！他死死盯住布鲁斯同时捏住了自己的披风，准备光晕一消失就扑上去，如果光晕消失了康斯坦丁的做法还没有结束的话。。。呵呵呵呵。。。超人现在看着和纯良已经完全失去了关系。  
幸而在光晕消失前法术就先一步结束了，超人瞬间飞到了布鲁斯的身边用自己的红色披风严严实实的包住了他全裸的爱人。但是超人还是经历了那让他郁闷了很久的事情，康斯坦丁在吹了一声口哨后调笑道：“身材真漂亮！Superman， 你好福气啊~~~”超人觉得自己想追杀康斯坦丁到天涯海角直到成功为止。

布鲁斯还有些晕晕乎乎的，他想伸手却发现自己被包的像个端午节吃的粽子。他终于变回来了！他高兴的说：“谢谢你，John！你快给Dick。。。。。”话还没有说完，布鲁斯就被超人直接打横抱了起来，超人的手把披风又往上拉了一点，这下布鲁斯连嘴都被包住了。

“Constantine，我上去一下马上下来。”超人表情异常严肃的说着：“Dick就交给你了。谢谢”而康斯坦丁识趣的点了点头，顺便为自己给布鲁斯可能会带来的不幸默默道了个歉。

被包的动弹不得的布鲁斯在被抱上楼的时候，跟下楼的阿福和迪克擦肩而过。那两个人完全无视了被包成了粽子的韦恩家老爷，因为他们都决定不掺和到这场肥皂剧里。超人在布鲁斯被看光了之后被那一声“John”彻底弄炸了。一进自己的卧室，布鲁斯就被超人从披风里抛到了床上，光裸的布鲁斯半坐在柔软的被子里有些气恼的说：你这是干吗？John还没有给D。。。”  
刚变回人类的布鲁斯第二次被打断了话，他显然还没有意识到问题出在了哪里。超人覆在布鲁斯身上，有些恼火的直接捏住了身下男人的脸强迫对方张开了嘴 然后狠狠的吻了上去。布鲁斯被吻的有些窒息，他伸手去推却被超人单手握住了两个手腕固定在了床上。超人的另一只手也没有闲着，它在布鲁斯身上游荡着直到布鲁斯开始微微有些颤抖。身体因为才变回来所以敏感的让布鲁斯简直没有办法适应，超人有些/粗/鲁的抚摸竟然让他身体深处开始微微有些期待的/战/栗。而此时那个肆无忌惮的超人竟然握住了他的。。。布鲁斯咬住了超人的舌头，然后悲哀的发现他的某个能力消失了。布鲁斯被忽轻忽重的套/弄着，/压/抑的呻/吟从被堵住的嘴里溢出。超人抬起了头，看着布鲁斯一被松开就咬紧的唇舔了一下然后又吻上了他的脖子和胸口。手上的套弄越来越快，布鲁斯的眼睛里起了一层雾气。超人恶意的用手指往小孔里一/刺然后向下抚去又/粗/重的往上一/撸，粘/稠的液体被挤进枕巾扔到了地上，他满意的听到布鲁斯的呻吟和泪水都被自己逼了出来。

“啊嗯~~”

布鲁斯现在有气无力的呼吸着，超人在他上方看着他。低沉的声音在布鲁斯耳边摩擦着：“我们是要下去，但你先把衣服穿好。” 布鲁斯恼怒的想“那就直接让我穿啊！”。超人又接着提出了一个命令：“不要再让我听到你叫“John”这个名字。”  
布鲁斯这才明白超人是在恼火什么，这个人是小鬼头吗？布鲁斯有些好笑的说：“那么多人都叫“John”，你难道是想让我叫“Johnny”吗？”超人听着自己爱人不知死活的反讽，手抚上了对方的大腿内侧然后往上一抬。布鲁斯收住了笑容，他难得看着老实的说：“我还刚恢复呐。”  
“你知道就好。”超人有些得意的笑着说：“我也不希望Dick刚变回来，你却连拥抱他的力气都没有；我也更不希望Jason刚能下地，你却只能在床上躺着修养。”布鲁斯老实的点了点头。

“所以，你告诉我，我们一会要干什么？”  
“看看Constantine是不是也帮Dick恢复了。”

终于被放开的布鲁斯开始慢慢起身穿衣服，他的每个动作都像是故意在展示自己。超人在旁边看的觉得他自己的定力简直是无人可及，他是用所有的精力在控制自己不要再次推到眼前的人。因为如果再推到的话，他也不知道到底会发生什么。布鲁斯终于穿好了衣服，对着镜子努了努微肿的唇，用着有些暗哑的嗓音说：“这下连领子都遮不住了。”说着，用手指摸着刚才被超人噬咬出来的吻痕，看着简直有些狰狞。而超人扯开了布鲁斯的两颗领口，钮扣在地上滚着。

“有什么关系，反正他们都知道。”

布鲁斯被超人的独占欲弄得无奈的笑了起来，眼前这个男人哟，是能有多可爱~ 布鲁斯顺从的被超人拉着下了楼，蝙蝠洞里恢复的迪克穿着睡衣在喝着茶。洞里的三个人一眼就看出来刚才在布鲁斯的身上发生了什么，其实他们都以为还要再过一会儿才能看到布鲁斯。现在洞里的三个人在想着不同的东西，阿福在想晚上做什么饭给恢复的三个人调养；迪克在想布鲁斯竟然还可以走路，看来蝙蝠的体力真不是吹的；康斯坦丁在想超人是不是心有余而力不足，怎么那么快就完事儿了。


End file.
